Tumman Linnun Laulu: Tarina Gondolinista
by Arwen Imladviel
Summary: Moriel, harpunsoittaja, rakastaa Glorfindeliä... joka rakastaa hänen sisartaan... entä ketä Maeglin rakastaa? Mitä tapahtuu tuhon päivänä ja sen jälkeen? Lue, niin tiedät!


**Tumman Linnun Laulu: tarina Gondolinista**

_Kirjoittanut Arwen Imladviel_

Moriel seisoi korkean, valkean tornin parvekkeella. Kivien vaalea väri muodosti kauniin taustan hänen yönmustille hiuksilleen ja tummansiniselle samettipuvulleen, jota koristivat harmaat helmet. Hänen alapuolellaan levittäytyi Gondolinin laakso, kaikessa kukoistuksessaan ja kunniassaan. Linnut lauloivat ja perhoset tanssivat, mutta Morielin sydän ei tuntenut rauhaa. Mikään auringonpaiste ei päässyt hänen sydämensä pimeisiin kammioihin. Hän hymyili harvoin, eikä nauranut koskaan. 

Mies astui parvekkeelle. Hänellä oli kultaiset hiukset ja hohtavat silmät. Hän hymyili usein, ja hänen naurunsa oli kuin musiikkia. Tälläkin hetkellä hän hymyili tervehtiessään Morielia.  
'Siinähän sinä olet. Olen etsinyt sinua.'  
'Ja mitä varten, Glorfindel?' Moriel kysyi.  
'Päätöstä varten, jonka vain paras ystäväni voi tehdä.'  
Hän näytti neidolle kaksi kultaista sormusta, toinen oli sileä, toinen koristeellinen.  
'Kumman näistä annan Quesserielille?'  
Moriel pystyi juuri ja juuri tukahduttamaan esiin pyrkivät kyynelet. Vai oli asia edennyt näin vakavaksi.  
Hän osoitti sileää sormusta.  
'Uskoakseni tämä sopisi hänelle paremmin, koska Quesseriel pitää yksinkertaisista vaatteista.' Tosiaankin, Quesseriel "lintuneito" ei pukeutuisi helmiin ja samettiin edes suurena juhlapäivänä; hänen pukunsa olivat aina keveitä ja ilmavia.  
'Kiitos. Luulenpa, että tarvitaan nainen tuntemaan nainen. Ota tämä palkaksi neuvostasi.'  
Glorfindel heitti koristellun sormuksen Morielille ja poistui. Neito pujotti sormuksen sormeensa ja alkoi haaveilla. 

Unelmissaan Moriel lepäsi Glorfindelin vahvoilla käsivarsilla ja haltiaruhtinas vannoi hänelle kuolematonta rakkauttaan. Sormus oli nyt lupauksen sinetti, ei vain rippunen Gondolinin rikkaista aarteista. Hetken kuluttua Morielin haaveet haihtuivat, kun hän kuuli tutun äänen kutsuvan:  
'Moriel! Oletko nähnyt Glorfindeliä?' Se oli Quesseriel, puettuna vaatteeseen joka oli valkea kuin joutsenen siipi, valkeat hiuksensa avoimina. "Lintuneito" oli osuva nimi, olivathan hänen jäsenensä sorjat ja hiuksensa untuvanpehmeät.  
'Olen. Hän oli täällä hetki sitten. Luulen, että hän lähti etsimään sinua, pikkusisar.' Quesseriel meni katsomaan, löytäisikö rakastettunsa. Hän oli Morielin nuorempi sisar, yli kuusisataa vuotta nuorempi. He erosivat toisistaan kuin yö ja päivä. Morielin sielu oli täynnä runollista kaipuuta, ja runoilija hän olikin. Quesseriel oli kevytmielisempi monessa suhteessa, eikä hän kantanut huolta huomisesta. Moriel ja Glorfindel olivat ikätovereita, ja olivat olleet toistensa parhaat ystävät lapsesta asti. Mutta Glorfindel rakasti ja palvoi Quesserieliä. Sen vuoksi Moriel suri, sillä hän oli alkanut rakastaa ystäväänsä uudella tavalla. 

Moriel katsoi mietteissään sormustaan. Se oli kaiverrettu täyteen pienenpieniä filigraanihöyheniä. Tietenkin; olihan se aiottu lintuneidolle. Täytyikö kaiken muistuttaa häntä siitä, mitä hän ei voinut saada? Hän alkoi muotoilla murheellista runoa: 

_Linnut siivillään lentää  
ylös pilviä päin.  
Lemmen lupaukset antaa  
Siivet selkään, sen näin.  
Viisaat sanat myös yltää  
taivaan ääriä päin.  
Siivet toisia kantaa,  
minä maahan vain jäin._

Moriel lauloi suruntäyteiset sanat kauniilla, syvällä äänellään. Korppi lennähti parvekkeen kaiteelle.  
'Krää! Kaunis laulu! Annatko minulle pähkinöitä?' Lintu puhui rahisevalla äänellä. Moriel soi pienelle siivekkäälle yhden harvinaisista, hehkuvista hymyistään. Hän oli antanut sille nimen Erec, Yksinäinen, koska se oli pudonnut pesästään poikasena ja joutunut emonsa hylkäämäksi. Moriel oli opettanut sen puhumaan, ja älykäs eläin oli oppinut paljon.  
'Tässä sinulle, uskollinen ystäväni. Älä koskaan löydä tyttöystävää, kuuletko, ei ikinä!' Hän otti muutaman pähkinän pienestä samettilaukustaan ja syötti lintua kädestään.  
'Krää! Miehet hankalia?'  
'Hyvin sanottu, ystäväni. Miehet ovat hankalia.'  
'Sinä olet minun laululintuseni, Moriel.' Tämä oli Erecin tavanomainen kohteliaisuus, jonka se oli keksinyt kuultuaan Quesserielin kutsumanimen "lintuneito". Tällä kertaa Moriel ei hymyillyt.  
'Linnut siivillään lentää...' Erec yritti laulaa. Moriel silitti hellästi ystävänsä mustia sulkia. Joitakin vuosia sitten Erec oli noissut kaikkien Gondolinin korppien kuninkaaksi, sillä se oli viisas lintu, vaikka joskus käyttäytyikin kuin narri. Korppien Kuningas oli jo vanha, muttei koskaan ollut unohtanut ystävällistä haltianeitoa, joka oli pelastanut sen hengen. Eikä hänen pähkinöitään. 

Joitakin päiviä myöhemmin, kun Glorfindelin ja Quesserielin kihlaus oli julkisesti kuulutettu, Moriel istui prinsessa Idril Celebrindalinb huoneissa. Hän oli yksi prinsessan suosikkirunoilijoista ja myös luotettu ystävä. Nyt hän oli laulanut vanjoja rakkauslauluja, säestäen itseään harpulla, ja Idril oli kuunnellut yhdessä hovinaistensa kanssa.  
'Jokin vaivaa sinua, Moriel, muuten et olisi valinnut noin montaa murheellista tarinaa.' Idril huomautti.  
'Tunnette minut, valtiatar. Enkö minä ole Moriel Surusilmä?'  
'Luulen että kyseessä on jotain muuta, tällä kertaa. Etkö kertoisi minulle?'  
'Hyvä on, kun kerran vaaditte, valtiatar. Mutta haluasin puhua yksityisesti.'  
'Jättäkää meidät,' prinsessa käski hovinaisia.  
'Kyse on Glorfindelistä. En voi olla rakastamatta häntä.  
'Ymmärrän. Onko tämä se syy, jonka vuoksi olet torjunut niin monta kosijaa?'  
'Sydämeni ei ole enää minun, valtiatar.'  
'Ja nyt hän on kihloissa.'  
'Ja minun toivoni on mennyt.'  
'Tietääkö hän tunteistasi?'  
'Ei, mutta minä tiedän hänen tunteensa sisartani kohtaan. Hän kertoo minulle kaiken.'  
'Miksi sinä et kerro hänelle kaikkea?'  
'Pelkään tuhoavani ystävyytemme.'  
'Entä mitä Quesseriel tietää?'  
'Ei mitään. Emme ole läheisiä, jo ikäeronkin vuoksi.'  
'Mielestäni sinun pitäisi kertoa heille. Muuten he loukkaavat sinua vielä monta kertaa tietämättään.'  
'Ehkä olette oikeassa, valtiatar.' 

Moriel alkoi etsiä tilaisuutta puhua Glorfindelin kanssa kahden kesken. Suurimman osan aikaansa hän oli joko Quesserielin seurassa tai hoiti velvollisuuksiaan Kultaisen Kukan Huoneen valtiaana. Lopulta Moriel tapasi hänet yksin, kävelyllä puutarhassa.  
'Glorfindel, minulla on asiaa sinulle.'  
'Minkälaista?'  
Moriel huomasi ettei löytänyt sanoja tunteilleen; uusi kokemus runoilijalle. 

Hän suuteli Glorfindeliä suulle. 

'Tällaista. Minä rakastan sinua.' Glorfindelin kasvoilla oli epäuskoinen ilme. Miltei itsestään olivat hänen huulensa vastanneet suudelmaan. Häne ei tohtinut uskoa, että se oli todella tapahtunut, että Morielilla oli sellaisia tunteita häntä kohtaan, hänen luotetulla ystävällään.  
'Tunnet sydämeni, Moriel.' 'Tunnen, mutta minun oli yritettävä.'  
He katsoivat hiljaa toisiaan kauan aikaa.  
Lopulta Glorfindel löysi sanat;  
'Olkaamme ystäviä.  
'Niin. Ystäviä,' sanoi Moriel, sydämensä sirpaleina. 

Joitakin viikkoja myöhemmin Moriel istui sisäpihalla, suihkulähteen vieressä, harpunsoittoaan harjoittelemassa. Pitkä, tumma mies lähestyi.  
'Runoilija, tahtoisin puhua kanssasi.'  
'Niin, oi valtias?'  
'Kutsu minua Maegliniksi, pyydän.'  
'Kuten tahdotte, oi... Maeglin.'  
Mies hymyili tietävästi.   
'Toivonpa, ettei tuo olisi ollut vain lipsahdus.'  
'Anteeksi kuinka?'  
'Kuinka minun olisi puhuttava sanojen kutojalle, ettei hän pitäisi minua karkeana ja oppimattomana? Yritettävä minun kuitenkin on. Moriel, lauloit äsken Tilionin kaipuusta Arienia kohtaan. Mutta ebntä jos kuu kääntäisi kasvonsa auringosta ja katsoisi pientä tähteä, joka toivoo tulevansa huomatuksi. Laulusi ovat viini, joka on juovuttanut minut. Kuiva, väkevä viini, täynnä jaloa surua. Sinä olet kuu jota kohti kurkotan. Moriel, tuletko vaimokseni?'  
Maeglin, valtias, Gondolinin toiseksi korkein, polvistui Morielin jalkojen juureen.  
Ja Moriel nousi ja oli hiljaa. Mutta hän hymyili. Se oli tumma hymy täynnä tunnetta, joka oli hänelle uusi; ei rakkautta, vaan himoa. Sillä Maeglin oli komea, ja täynnä nuoruuden intoa kaikissa teoissaan. Moriel alkoi himoita myös valtaa; ehkä se lievittäisi hänen haavoittunen sielunsa kipuja, ja antaisi hänen elämälleen uuden tarkoituksen. Hän pelkäsi kuihtua yksinäisyydessä, pelkäsi tulevansa sisältä ontoksi, varjoksi, kaiuksi. Maeglinin avulla hän voisi paeta tuota kohtaloa.  
'Minä tulen. Tulen totisesti.'  
Ja Moriel nauroi. Maeglin katsoi häntä uskomatta silmiään: hänen edessään seisoi vieras, tuntematon Moriel, hänen raskas tummanvihreä pukunsa laskostuen majesteettisesti hänen nostaessaan käsivartensa - mitä ele tarkoitti? Iloa? Ylistystä? Vai jotain muuta, pimeämpää, tumma kuin hänen nimensä. Moriel. Musta Neito. 

Heidän häänsä olivat suuri tapahtuma. Koko Gondolin juhli sitä viikon päivät. Maeglin antoi Morielille sormuksen, jossa oli musta timantti. Korpit tanssivat ilmassa. Viikon viimeisenä päivänä myös Glorfindel ja Quesseriel menivät naimisiin. 

Eräänä yönä Moriel makasi valveilla miehensä vierellä. Äkkiä Maeglin alkoi puhua unissaan.  
'Idril, oi idril, vhdoinkin olet minun!'  
Moriel oli järkyttynyt. Hän oli uskonut että Maeglin oli hänen, että tämä rakasti hääntä, tai ainakin himoitsi häntä. Mutta koko ajan mies oli rakastanut toista. Moriel löi häntä lujaa kasvoihin, ja Maeglin heräsi hätkähtäen.  
'Au! Kuka sen teki?'  
'Idril Celebrindal!'  
'Häh? Moriel?'  
''Senkin saasta! Rakastat häntä enemmän kuin minua! Huokailit hänen nimeään!'  
'Entä sitten? Tiedän ketä sinä rakastat, vaimoseni. Sitä kultatukkaista ei-ketään, Glorfindeliä!'  
'Ovatko Idrilin hiukset vähemmän kultaiset? Sinun tunteesi vähemmät kuin minun?'  
'Kuitenkin menit kanssani naimisiin.'  
'Ja sinä minun kanssani.'  
'Joten... me olemme naimisissa.' 'Ja pata kattilaa soimaa.'  
Äkkiä jännite heidän välillään napsahti poikki kuin venytetty harpunkieli. Heidän syleilynsä oli tulinen, sillä sen oli vaimennettava paljon turhautumista. 

Yhdeksän kuukautta myöhemmin heidän poikansa syntyi. Eru Iluvatarilla lienee ollut huumorintajua, sillä lapsen hiukset olivat kuin kehrättyä kultaa. Mutta hänen silmänsä olivat kuin hänen isällään, syvät ja tummat. He antoivat hänelle nimen Malor, "kultainen". 

Malor oli helppo lapsi. Hiljaa hän leikki värikkäillä jalokivillä, joita hänen isänsä toi hänelle vuorten alaisista kaivoksista. Hymyillen hän kuunteli äitinsä laulavan hänelle iloisia lauluja perhosista ja kukista, metsistä ja vesiputouksista. Moriel oli omistautunut äiti, äitiys oli hänen ainoa lohtunsa. Hänen miehensä ei rakastanut häntä, ja valta oli osoittautunut kaikista ontoimmaksi asiaksi. 

Eräänä kultaisena iltapäivänä Moriel istui hopealehtisen pajun alla, ja hänen poikansa leikki lähistöllä. Lintu laskeutui maahan morielin vierelle. Se kumarsi hänelle.  
'Krää! Ja kolme kertaa krää! Musta Laululintu, Korpinkesyttäjä, Valtiatar Moriel, Gondolinin ylhäinen!'  
Moriel nousi ja niiasi, hymy silmissään.  
'Ole tervehditty, Korppien Kuningas, Erec Viisas, Yksinäinen.'  
Pikku Malor taapersi katsomaan outoa sananvaihtoa.  
'Saanko esitellä: poikani, Malor kultainen.'  
'Terve, nuori haltia! Tiedätkö, että äitisi on Gondolinin kaunein laululintu?'  
Malor tuijotti Ereciä vakavana.  
'En ole nähnyt sinua aikoihin, Erec. Itse asiassa en häideni jälkeen.' Moriel totesi.  
'Minäkin menin naimisiin, sievimmän korpin kanssa joka koskaan on kuoriutunut!'  
'Naimisiin, sinäkö? Onnitteluni, siinä tapauksessa.'  
'Oliko sinulla ikävä? Sano, että oli!'  
'Minun oli ikävä sinua. Minun täytyi syöttää pähkinäni oraville, eivätkä ne kiitä puoliksikaan yhtä kohteliaasti.'  
'Krää! Oraville, pyrstösulkieni kautta! Pähkinöistä puheenollen...' Erec kallisti päätään.  
Hymyillen, Moriel auttoi Maloria ruokkimaan lintua. 

Pian Maeglinin olemukseen tuli muutos. Se tapahtui sen jälkeen, kun hän oli ollut pois kotoa pitempään kuin tavallisesti. Hän alkoi katsoa poikaansa kuin ei olisi koskaan nähnyt tätä, tai kuin ei enää koskaan tätä näkisi. Yhtäkkiä hän oli liiankin hellä vaimoaan kohtaan. Moriel ei voinut olla ajattelematta, että se oli hänen tapansa pyytää anteeksi jotain. 

Päivät kuluivat ja tuli Kesänportti, suuren juhlan päivä. Gondolinin kansa oli kerääntynyt odottamaan auringonnousua. Mutta punainen hehku kruunasi vuoret pohjoisessa, ei idässä. Pian oli koko valtakunta täynnä Morgothin joukkoja, barogeja ja lohikäärmeitä, ja örkkejä luvuton joukko. 

Gondolinin kansa ei luovuttanut kuitenkaan ilman taistelua. Monta suurta urotekoa tehtiin sinä päivänä. Ritarit kiiltävissä haarniskoissa surmasivat lohikäärmeitä, Gondolinin kirkkat miekat tahriintuvat limaiseen örkinvereen. Jopa Erecin korpit lensivät taistelemaan, nokkien örkeiltä silmät päästä, liian nopeina ja liian pieninä, jotta vihollinen olisi osunut niihin. 

Mutta kaiken keskelle jäivät naiset ja lapset. malor oli tuolloin nelivuotias, ja takertui äitiinsä epätoivoisena, sillä örkit ympäröivät heitä. Maeglinia ei näkynyt missään, hän ei tullut perheensä avuksi. Morielilla ei ollut asetta, vain harppu, ja sitä hän soitti yrittäen rauhoittaa poikansa jotta tämä voisi ainankin kuolla onnellisesti unessa. Örkkejä tämä hämmästytti niin että ne eivät liikkuneet vähään aikaan, ja vähän aikaa riitti tuomaan paikalle uljaan soturin ihmeellisessä haarniskassa. Hän surmasi kaikki örkit, eikä hän ollut kukaan muu kuin itse Tuor. 

Moriel lähti etsimään Maeglinia, Tuor vaimoaan ja poikaansa. Samalla hetkellä he löysivät etsimänsä, sillä Maeglin oli vanginnut Idrilin ja Eärendilin. Moriel tuijotti kauhuissaan, katsoi kun Tuor hyökkäsi petturin kimppuun ja maeglin putosi alas kaupungin muurilta. Pikku malor katsoi myös, ja muisti aina millainen isä hänellä oli ollut. 

Sitten Tuor ja Idril kokosivat kaiken kansan jonka vain löysivät, ja johtivat heidät valmistamalleen salaiselle pakotielle. 

Vuoristopolku oli hankala ja sen olisi pitänyt vaatia Morielin koko huomio. Kuitenkin hän huomasi ajattelevansa avioliittoaan. Hän oli kannattanut Maeglinin näkemystä jäädä Gondoliniin. Hän oli hylännyt Idrilin ystävyyden politiikan ja kateuden tähden. Nyt Idril ja Tuor auttoivat häntä, petturin leskeä. 

Yhtäkkiä ne, jotka kulkivat Morielin edellä, pysähtyivät. Hän katsoi ylös ja näki ruumiillistuneen kauhun. Balrog, örkkejä tukenaan, tukki polun. 

Sointuva ääni lausui:  
'Katoa, inha henki! Sydämesi on tyhjä ja tulesi vain valon irvikuva! Olit jaloa huonetta, mutta luovuit siitä ja nyt juot Morgothin oksennusta! Mene, ota nämä vuorimadot mukaasi, tai ota loputon kuolema miekastani!' Se oli Glorfindelin ääni, mutta sillä hetkellä hän näytti enemmän kuin haltialta. Kuin hän olisi ollut kaukaisen Lännen lähettiläs, jolla oli Eönwën, asemestarin, voimat, kun hän nosti suuren miekkansa Orcristin.  
Sitten puhui balrog:  
'Mitä meillä on tässä muuta kuin kuihtuva kukka, poimittavaksi ja poltettavaksi! Pelkää, sinä voimaton, sillä nautin tappamisestasi! Kaikki kunnia on Morgothin!' 

He hyökkäsivät toisiaan päin. Heidän aseensa liikkuivat silmää nopeammin, he tanssivat kuoleman tanssin, unohtaen kaiken muun, unohtaen myös, että olivat kallion jyrkänteellä. 

Yhdessä he putosivat. 

Liian myöhään saapui Thorondor pelastaakseen Glorfindelin, mutta hänen kotkansa surmasivat kaikki örkit, ja hän toi Glorfindelin ruumiin syvyyksistä. Haltiat hautasivat hänet kalliolle ja jatkoivat matkaansa. 

Monta laulua laulettiin urheasta Glorfindelistä, useimmat lauloi Moriel Harpunsoittaja. Quesseriel tuli surusta sairaaksi, hän raastoi kauniita hiuksiaan eikä huolinut ruokaa. Pieni Malor kääntyi sisäänpäin, niin ettei mikään puhe, mikään ilo, mikään kosketus häntä saavuttanut. Hän lakkasi puhumasta. He elivät Nan-tathrenissa Sirionin varrella siihen aikaan. 

Eräänä yönä Moriel kohtasi Ulmon unessa. Hän oli aaltojen kuiskaus, meren laulu, ja hän kertoi tavasta, jolla Moriel voisi muuttaa asiat paremmiksi. Moriel voisi parantaa sisarensa ja pelastaa poikansa synkkyydestä, jossa tämä eli. 

Seuraavana aamuna Moriel vei Quesserielin ja Malorin meren rannalle. Hän laski Malorin sisarensa käsivarsille ja käski heidän pitää huolta toisistaan. Sitten hän kiipesi laulaen kalliolle ja heittäytyi alas aaltoihin. Quesseriel kirkui, mutta Malor ei sanonut sanaakaan. 

He odottivat. Alkoi sataa. Korppi huusi: 'Voi Surua! Voi Yksinäisyyttä!' He odottivat morielin palaavan. Hän oli heidän ainoa yhteytensä terveeseen järkeen. Hän oli syöttänyt heitä kuin pikkulapsia, pessyt heidät, pukenut heidät, auttanut heitä kaikin tavoin heidän jaetussa hulluudessaan. Lopulta rantaan kellui ruumis. Mutta se ei ollut Morielin. 

Moriel oli mennyt Mandosin eteen. Hänellä oli vetoomus. Vaihtokauppa, sielu sielusta. Hänet itsensä laulamaan ikuisen yön lauluja kuolleiden saleissa. Oli eräs, joka oli aina sanut asiat järjestykseen. Eräs, joka ei ollut koskaan tuottanut Morielille pettymystä, paitsi kerran. Mutta nyt hän oli itsekkyyden tuolla puolen. Hän oli kasvanut olemaan valo yössä surun vuosien aikana Nan-tathrenissa. Mutta hän oli enemmän kuin valmis antamaan tietä nousevalle auringolle. 

Glorfindel nousi seisomaan hiekalla. Pilvet erosivat ja aurinko kultasi hänen hiuksensa. Hän syleili Quessereliä ja katsoi hämmentyneenä Maloria, sillä hänen muistonsa olivat hämyisiä. 

'Onko hän meidän poikamme?'  
'On.' 


End file.
